Зеленчуци (Vegetables - Bulgarian translation)
by flootzavut
Summary: Гибс изобщо не ревнува. Само че ревнува, разбира се, и то доста. Коледен флъф. Ако намерите сюжет тук, сигурно е случайно. Кибс! Translation of "Vegetables" into Bulgarian by my dear friend sansone - благодаря! :-* Kibbs!


_**Зеленчуци**_

 _Гибс_

Ако на някого му стискаше да попита (и не би трябвало, ако имаха поне малко здрав разум), Гибс би се засмял, би казал, че не му пука, какво си мислите, да не ви прилича на тийнейджър?, но това, че Кейт го игнорира цяла вечер наистина започва да го дразни.

Чувства се като идиот дори само мислейки си за това, но пък тази мисъл го дразни още повече. Особено като се има предвид, че „цяла вечер" всъщност не е било повече от час, а самият той последната седмица протестира, че хич няма желание да излиза на по питие за Коледа и то със своите колеги, какво остава в голяма група от NCIS агенти. Изобщо не е за него.

Реши да си тръгне поне три пъти, но всеки път, като по магия, или Дъки, или Аби се появява до него с приказки да остане още малко или просто с... приказки, нещо, в което и двамата са доста добри, докато най-накрая той се отказва от каквито и да било оправдания и поръчва още един бърбън. Сега е на етап „определено не трябва да карам до вкъщи", пък идеята да помоли някого да му повика такси или да го закара до тях изисква прекалено много усилия.

Така че, иска или не, Гибс има места на първия ред за щуротиите на Кейт.

„Щуротии," ако трябва да бъде честен, не е точната дума. Не е като Кейт да се натиска с когото и да било, и целуна само шепа хора по устните. (Гибс се опитва да не следи кой кого целува. Не му се получава. Има цял списък.) Кейт само се разхожда из стаята, запленявайки колегите с усмивки, честитявайки Коледа, а пък имелът изглежда помага с разговорите, нещо, което да разчупи атмосферата.

Сега прегръща Аби, дава й целувка и на двете бузи, и наистина, всъщност е хубаво, че се е отпуснала дотолкова, че да си прекара добре тази вечер. Понякога Кейт е прекалено устремена и съсредоточена, _винаги_ следваща правилата. Това не винаги е нещо лошо, когато са на работа, но по някое време ще трябва да се научи да не взема всичко на сериозно, ако иска да оцелее в неговия отдел. Дори Гибс би си признал, че са странна група хора, и чувството за хумор е качество, необходимо за оцеляване.

Отне й няколко месеца да си пусне косата, да се поотпусне като цяло, и ако няколкото клонки имел е това, което й беше нужно да покаже чувствата си към колегите, към приятелите си, то значи е нещо хубаво. Показва, че тя наистина е щастлива на работа в NCIS. Че ги цени и ги обича всички.

... Освен него.

Това в общи линии е проблемът. Не е като да очаква _прегръдка._ Да бе. Какво остава за целувка. Очевидно не. И не го приема лично, наистина не го приема лично, хич даже.

Само дето той би помислил, би се надявал, че в името на Коледа, Кейт не само би му помахала при пристигането си. Да, Гибс може и да е нейният стар, сръдлив шеф, но би помислил, че все пак той заслужава повече. Ако всъщност се беше замислил. Което той не беше, много ясно.

Или поне в това се самоубеждава.

Най-накрая Кейт се появява и сяда до него.

\- Здрасти, Гибс.

\- Забрави си имела – казва той с поглед върху чашата. Защото да се държи като Гринч винаги допринася за Коледния дух.

\- Не ми трябва.

 _Опа._ Той я поглежда, намръщен. Осъзнава, че се цупи, но не може нищо да направи. Тя току що го накара да се чувства все едно е на сто.

\- Да, разбирам.

\- Не, не мисля, че разбираш – казва му тя, ухилена. Той й се мръщи още малко, което тя очевидно намира за смешно, и после сочи над него.

Окей. Та той значи е седял под голям клон имел. Без дори да го осъзнае. Доста тъпо. Но все пак, тя го е оставила за най-накрая и това не му харесва особено. Не го кара да се чувства добре за себе си.

\- Предполагам нямаш избор. – казва той.

Тя го поглежда странно.

\- Какво?

\- Нямаш избор, имелът е над мен.

 _Боже,_ толкова жалко звучи. Наистина се надява, че на следващата сутрин ще винят алкохола за всички жестове и думи, противоречящи си с неговата всезнаеща, всевиждаща, всемогъща персона.

\- Гибс – казва тя с усмивка, клати глава. – Познаваш ли деца?

 _Ко речи?_ Негов ред е да я изгледа странно. Откъде се взе това?

\- Защо?

\- Ами, някои от тях искат да си ядят десерта първо и ако им дадеш, после не ядат основното ястие.

Той кима все едно разбира, макар че не разбира, никак даже, това какво има общо.

\- И трябва да ги подкупиш да си изядат зеленчуците.

Абе, тя май още повече го обърка.

\- Какво имаш предвид, Кейт?

\- От друга страна има деца, които първо ядат всичко това, което мразят, като кълнове и зеле, и после останалото, а най-накрая десерта. Пазейки най-хубавото за последно – тя се приближава до него. – А някои от тях дори го ядат бавно, за да им остане за по-дълго, и те са децата, които си ближат шоколад от пръстите докато останалите все още мрънкат, че не искат да си ядат зеленчуците.

Гласът й е тих, увличащ, _съблазнителен._ Дори да знаеше какво да попита, за да разбере, какво по дяволите се случва, изглежда, че мозъкът му се стопи през ушите и Гибс не мисли, че може да състави изречение в момента. Ама изобщо. Наистина няма представа Кейт накъде бие, какво се опитва да му каже или защо сърцето му бие толкова силно. Въпреки това той е готов, нетърпелив даже да разбере.

\- Гибс?

\- Да?

Тя е на сантиметри от него и може би все пак ще го целуне, но той все още не разбира какво се случва.

\- Трябва да знаеш нещо за мен.

\- Ъхъ?

И последното нещо, което тя казва, тихичко, само за него, преди да го целуне:

\- Аз винаги, _винаги_ , си ядях зеленчуците първо.


End file.
